


What's Expected

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow entered the library silently and sat down at the table. She switched on the computer, preparing to do as Giles asked and hack into the Mayor's files. She sighed heavily. Doing what Giles asked.

Not that she minded. Helping was what she was good at. But she was tired of doing what was right, what she was supposed to do, what was expected of her. She got up and headed to Giles' office. 

Giles looked up from his book as she walked in and shut the door behind her. "Oh, hello Willow." 

She slipped the lock into place and closed the blinds. 

"UmWillow?" 

Putting her finger up to her lips, she walked toward him. A surge of something long repressed shot through Giles as her body moved forward. Feline grace exuded from her and her hips telegraphed messages straight to his brain. 

"What"

She reached him and set both hands on the arms of his chair, her face inches from his. She shook her head slightly. "Don't say a word." 

"Bu" Moving forward, she kissed him, her lips hard against his. Her tongue delved into his open mouth, tangling with his. She climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs in the tight confines of the chair. Her hands grabbed his head and tilted it, giving her easier access to his willing submission. 

He wanted to protest. He wanted to fight her off and lecture her about the immense inappropriateness of it. Instead, he grabbed her firm bottom and pulled her forward, pressing the heat of her sex against his now raging erection. 

Willow gasped and pulled away from the kiss. Grinning wickedly, she bit his lower lip before pulling it into her mouth to suck on it. 

A soft moan rumbled in his throat as he squeezed her ass. Her body responded, moving against him. She removed her hands from his hair and reached down to pull off her shirt. Tossing the fabric aside, she pressed her chest to his lips, tilting the chair backwards and sending them both crashing to the floor. 

The back of his head hit the floor and he groaned. Willow grabbed her shirt from where she had dropped it and used it to cushion his head. She pushed the remains of the broken chair away from them and straddled him again. 

He shook his head to clear it. She smirked and reached back to unhook her bra. His eyes followed her movements hungrily as the lingerie was tossed aside. She raised an eyebrow and lifted one hand into his line of sight. 

"Head hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?" 

"I think the more pertinent question is what do you plan to do with them." He grabbed her arms and pulled her back down to him. His hands slid up her smooth skin to tangle in her hair. Wrapping it around his fingers, he gave it a slight tug. 

She retaliated quickly, dominating the kiss, plundering him, attempting to taste every inch of him. She stretched out, her entire body lying on top of his, grinding her pelvis against him. 

He moaned softly, his hips thrusting upward. She moved from his mouth trailing hot, burning kisses along his jaw. She kissed her way up to his earlobe, sucking on it, her warm breath sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. 

He nibbled her neck, his tongue and lips sucking softly at her alabaster skin. Her moans of pleasure urged him on and his hands ventured up to stroke the smooth skin of her back. 

Giles ran his fingertips lightly over her skin, growling in frustration when he encountered the waistline of her skirt. She sank her teeth into his shoulder as his hands worked their way under the material. 

Her hands slid between them and she fumbled to loosen his tie. Pulling at it, she finally managed to get the silk to come unraveled. She tried to unbutton his vest, but his exploring hands were pushing her chest hard against his. 

His hands slipped beneath her panties and squeezed the firm flesh of her ass, prompting her to sink her teeth back into his shoulder. She pressed against his hardness. "Giles, let me undress you"

"You want me, you have to work for it." He lifted his hands to slide the material off her. She grabbed his shoulders and, using all of her strength, rolled him on top of her, trapping his hands beneath her. 

He grinned. "That works." 

She slid her hands back between them. Using her wrists to push him away from her, she undid the buttons of his vest and shirt. Pushing both down as far as she could, Willow inhaled the pure, masculine scent of him. Overwhelmed by it, her tongue darted out and licked his neck. 

He bent down. "How do I taste?" he whispered. She trembled and he pulled his hands free. He sat up to remove his shirt and vest while her hands eagerly unbuckled his belt. 

He tossed his shirt and vest onto the floor and ripped his undershirt off. Undoing his zipper, her hand slipped under his briefs to find his cock. Giles sucked in his breath as her hands freed him. Her body writhed beneath him and he reached down to take her pert breasts in his hands. He kneaded her flesh, his thumbs focusing on her hardened nipples. 

Releasing him, she pushed him off of her. He fell back against the sofa and growled at her. She purred in response and crawled toward him. Again, he was reminded of a cat stalking her prey. 

Taking the element of surprise from her, he pounced forward and held her down. One hand lay just beneath her breasts holding her down while the other hurriedly stripped her skirt, tights and panties from her. She struggled against him, but his training with Buffy put him in good stead. 

She grabbed his erection firmly and began stroking the velvety hardness. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Moving his hand to her, he stilled the motion before pulling away. He stood, grinning as her hands grasped the legs of his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and slid them down to join the rest of his clothes. 

Kicking off his shoes, he stood naked in front of her. His eyes devoured her, as she lay sprawled at his feet like a virgin sacrifice. Which, his brain reminded him, was most likely what she was. 

Willow saw the look in his eyes and shook her head. Standing, she pressed herself tightly to him. Her breasts crushed against the rough hair of his chest and his erection rubbed enticingly against her stomach. "No thinking." She brought his head down and gave him a searing kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her slightly. He nipped at her lips as her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. He made the way to the sofa and lay her down beneath him. Her hands ran through his hair, stopping only when she reached the spot where he'd hit the floor. He winced and she apologized with a rain of kisses until his lips captured hers. 

She sucked at his tongue, thrusting her hips at the same time. He slid one hand down and slipped it between them. He used his fingers to open the slick lips of her labia, parting them then thrusting one finger deep inside her. 

Willow gasped loudly and ground against him. He crooked his finger to stroke her. Her muscles were tight, but the heat and excitement of her arousal made it easy for him to slip two more fingers inside. 

Her low groan went directly to his nervous system. He let his thumb venture up to stroke the hard nub of her clitoris. She shivered as her orgasm came over her. He continued thrusting his fingers inside her until she grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. 

Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He removed his fingers and lifted them to his mouth, licking the taste of her from them. She gazed at him through her lowered lids, her lips parted slightly. 

Giles leaned down to kiss her, sharing the taste with her. Her trembling arms wrapped around him as he guided his penis inside her. She took several shallow breaths as he entered her slowly. He felt her barrier and froze, bracing his suddenly shaky arms as he attempted to pull out. 

Willow grabbed his hips and held him. Wrapping her legs around his, she thrust forward and felt him enter her fully. Giles closed his eyes and lay on top of her, not moving for a moment. She pressed her forehead against his. "I want this. I want you." 

Her eyes were like pools of fire, the passion and desire burned so hot there. Taking a deep breath, he began a slow rhythm, barely rocking back and forth inside her. 

Her hands found his erect nipples and she pinched them. He glared at her and she smirked. "Rupert, I want you to fuck me, not coddle me." 

He smiled in response and began moving his hips more rapidly. Her legs tightened around his and she met every thrust with her own. Her hands clawed his back, forcing him to thrust harder and faster. 

Their breath came in quick pants, neither able to get enough air to compensate for their frenzied activity. He bent his head to capture her in a kiss, imitating their dance with his tongue. 

Her fingers explored his firm body, tracing scars and causing red welts to rise on his back where her nails dug into his flesh. She moved her legs up to his hips so that every stroke rubbed her aching clit as he filled her. 

Giles felt his muscles tauten and knew he was close. His whole body was aflame with desire and he felt as though he couldn't get deep enough inside her. He slowed slightly, wrapping his arms around her so that their entire bodies were pressed together. Her arms and legs circled him so tightly, he could barely move, except to go even deeper. 

Her breath in his ear was nothing more than soft, whistling hisses as she reached the precipice. With pure will, he pulled back before forcing himself as deep as he could possibly go inside her. 

Willow's scream was muffled by his shoulder, but it still filled the small office. He kept thrusting, holding her head to his chest until he felt his own orgasm overtake him. 

They lay trembling in each other's arms for a few moments. Willow pulled away from him, her eyes wide with surprise. Her hand lifted to brush his shoulder where her teeth had broken the skin. "I'm sorry." 

"If that bothers you, don't look at my back." He chuckled. "You're quite the wildcat, Miss Rosenberg." 

"You were keeping pace pretty wellRupert." He stood and bent down for his clothes. She looked at his back. "I did that?" She took his handkerchief and wet it with water from the teapot. Cleaning the scratches, she blushed. "You should put some ointment on them." 

"I don't have any here. I'm afraid it's all at home." 

"Oh." She gathered her clothes and began to dress. A thought occurred to her and she met his gaze, seeing it reflected there. "Oh!" 

"Oh, indeed." 

"But what about" she gestured back into the library. 

"I didn't say right now." 

She blushed again and nodded. "Later then?" 

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss. "Later. For starters." 

* * *


End file.
